Remy Hohadner
Remy Hohadner (レミー・ホハドナー) is a recurring and the playable character in Kagihime Monogatari Eikyū Alice Musou and he is an original character created specifically for Eikyū Alice Musou. He is the gunslinger from the distant future of year 21XX and he's the one of the members of the Agent Stratos. While the GTA side is a members of the GTA heroes and considered him as the enemy officers along with the army of GTA forces. He specialises in mid to long range combat. Consequently, his melee capabilities are quite poor (usually with only cannon shots), which puts him at a disadvantage in close combat but lethal at range. Role in Game Agent Stratos= First appears in Chapter 10 in Story Mode (Agents from Another Dimension) in Sarara arc, a child born with psychic powers, he was subject to experiments and lab probings since he could first remember. Soon after, he became as one of the agents in Agent Stratos along with Tohoru Kazaragi, Kiyōka Katazuma, Kiyōma Katazuma, and Shizune Mashiro. Their mission is to liberate the real world innocent peoples and suppressing the GTA forces for good. |-|GTA= First appears in Chapter 6 in Story Mode (Flashing Bullets) in Sarara arc, Remy lives in a destroyed world where people are at poverty. He is one of several children under the care of Team Bastian and its leader, Tohoru Kazaragi. A gentle child of frail health, he succumbs to an unknown disease. Soon after, he joined the GTA forces along with Tohoru Kazaragi Kiyōka Katazuma, Kiyōma Katazuma and Shizune Mashiro as the GTA heroes in order to kill the real world peoples and wrecking havoc the earth's history. However, he was killed by Sarara shortly after along with his teammates. Character Infomation Appearance Agent Stratos= Remy has blue eyes with round eye glasses and a short light green hair. He is always seen wearing the agent style uniform similar to Joshua's consist of white long sleeve shirt with dark blue color collars which is topped with bright yellow vest and a blue tie. A dark blue long sleeved blazer with white trims, a brown belt, a short pants with the same color as his blazer, a dark lavender color short socks and a pair of black color school uniform style shoes. |-|GTA= Remy's physical appearance is the same as Agent Stratos version, but he wears a long sleeved white shirt, a light green color vest and the same color as his short pants. He wears a long cape, a green color short socks and a pair of short boots. Also he wears a pair of gloves with the same color as his socks. Personality Agent Stratos= For his playable appearance, Remy is braveful, intelligent, very talented, smart and a nearly fearless agent and he is described as a young, studious child prodigy who has the respectable ability to instantly read the future's technologies and strategies on the battlefield. He believes himself to be an impeccable and almighty genius who is incapable of committing a single error in his strategies. Often bragging that he is withholding his true potential, he jumps at the chance to outwit his adversaries and to punish those who distort the earth's history. He also has a strong desire to protect not only Kiyōka, but Sarara as well and is always considering their safety even during their missions. Honest with his thoughts, he wants to emphasize the positives in life to his agents. Evidently, Remy can communicate other people across the entire globe including presidents of the united states and his fellow agents via social media with his state of the art enhanced telecommunication systems. |-|GTA= GTA version of Remy was the same as Agent Stratos version, but he become very angry, aggressive and serious after Kiyoka was killed by Sarara, which is exactly what the GTA leader's morale was looking for. A key difference between the two is that while Agent Stratos version is braveful hero, GTA version goes in opposite as serious villain. He was also more arrogant, but silent, which made him more of an enemy in the game. Quotes *"There is a reason, I'm destined for knowledge!" (selected in Character Select screen) *" Gameplay Stats (without accessories and/or armors and Main Stats: INT (Magical ATK) Movesets Note: The Normal Attacks and Charge Attacks patterns are changed depending on the distance between the enemies. Ground Moveset Close range= , , , , , : Remy shoots out a plasma cannon shots from his cannons repeatedly 5 times left or right. At the last input shoots both at the same time that knocks the enemy away at last hit. , ( ): Remy shoots a piercing plasma cannon shot from one of his plasma cannons. Can be normally repeated three times. Also Remy has a EX Attack 1; he shoots a strong beams of plasma that inflict multi hit damage. , : Remy flips into the air and aims with both cannons diagonal angle to the ground, launching foes into the air. Then, follows up with another shot. Also transitions himself into the air for air combos. , , , ( ): Remy grabs a nearby opponent with his psychic grab to pin them down. If he connects, he pushes the grabbed enemy back then aims to shoot them down with its cannons to leave the target stunned. Also Remy has a EX Attack 2; he rams the target with his cannon. If he connects, he grabs the enemy with his cannon itself and shoots them away in diagonal upwards. , , , : Remy fires from his both cannons with enough force to knock away surrounding enemies with crashing knockback. Number of shots may increase based on repeated taps. , , , , : Remy knocks the nearby enemies with a strong psychic uppercut punch that lifts Remy into the air. Whilst in the air, he shoots straight forward with his plasma cannons. , , , , , , ( ): Remy hurls both plasma cannons far ahead of him, then fires its cannon as they spins in a circle around him as he doing a finger gun pose. After his animation concludes, Remy returns his cannons to him. Also, the cannon can damage opponents as Remy throws them. Also Remy has a EX Attack 3; he shoots a repeated rapid fire plasma shots. Direction, , ( ): Remy picks one of his plasma cannon and charges in said direction up to 7 meters in front to ram enemies with his plasma cannon as battering ram. During his ramming attack, Remy is invincible throughout his attack. Tapping the button again makes Remy to stop at the spot and shoots diagonal upwards to blast the enemy away. Dash Kick (Remy) ( during dash): Remy jumps forward and kick the enemy away. |-|Long range= (Tap/Hold-able): Remy shoots a long range version of regular attacks. *Tapping the to shoot plasma beams left or right repeated up to 5 or 6 times and can be followed up a Long Range Charge Attack chain moves ( , , , , , ). *Hold the button on any specified shots for 1.5 seconds to charge then released, fires both cannons. Also can press the button for Long Range Charge Attack chain moves. : Remy does a long range version of close range C1. , : Remy 's cannons set into a high concentrate mode and fires a focus plasma beam from his both cannons. , , : Remy's cannons set into a high accuracy mode and fires a high accuracy mode beam over 7 meters in front that stuns the far away enemies on hit. , , , : Remy's cannons set into a high output mode and fires a high output mode blast over 5 meters in front with enough force to knock away far away enemies with crashing knockback. , , , , : Remy's cannons set into a cluster blast mode and fires upwards to rain down to the ground with plasma beams that hit far away enemies in an area. , , , , , : Remy's cannons set into a high sphere mode and fires a large blue spheres of compact plasma energy that travels forward until it hits a wall or other obstacle. As it's traveling, it will exert its excess energy in the form of lightning beams that lash out at any enemies near it, inflict damage and blast them away from the blast. Aerial/Air Combo Moveset Close range= , , , , , , : Remy shoots out a plasma cannon shots from his cannons repeatedly 5 times in mid air. At the last input fires both cannons at the same time that spiral knocks the air juggled enemy away. , : Remy fires both plasma cannons downwards to the ground. Also can hit OTG. , : Remy does a aerial close range version of C2 to blast air juggled enemies even higher heights. , , , : Remy's cannons set into a spread mode and fires a spread plasma shots to hit the air juggled enemies. , , , , : Remy does a aerial close range version of C4. , , , , , : Remy does a aerial close range version of C5. , , , , , , : Remy's cannons will go to the spiral formation in front and shoots a stream of plasma beams that inflict multi hit damage and at the last hit spiral knocks the air juggled enemy away. |-|Long range= * (Tap/Hold-able): Remy shoots out a plasma cannon shots from his cannons repeatedly 5 times in mid air, but he slowly descents to the ground while shooting. apping the to shoot plasma beams left or right repeated up to 5 or 6 times and can be followed up a Long Range Charge Attack chain moves ( , , , , , , ). *Hold the button on any specified shots for 1.5 seconds to charge then released, fires both cannons while in midair, but he slowly descents to the ground while shooting. , : Remy does a aerial long range version of C1. , , : Remy does a aerial long range version of C2. , , , : Remy does a aerial long range version of C3. , , , , : Remy does a aerial long range version of C4. , , , , , : Remy does a aerial long range version of C5. , , , , , , : Remy does a aerial long range version of C6. Counterattacking Moveset While blocking the attack with L1 button, : After block the enemy attack, Remy uses his psychic power to perform a strong uppercut that spiral knocks the attacking enemies up into the air. While blocking the attack with L1 button, : After block the enemy attack, Remy twirling around backwards draws a pistol to fire a gun shot along with his cannons to hit attacking enemy and spiral knocks it away from him. Other Function , : Double Jump. R1: Lock-on the enemy. Tap to change the Lock-on target (but only lock-on targets to the enemy officers and/or bosses). Skill Attacks These skills can be follow up from normal, Charge attacks or from other active skills are performed. Plasmatic Rays: Remy fires a powerful plasma laser in front front over 10 meters to inflict multi hit damage. After using his skill attack, tapping the or button to shoots a second one. (This skill is learned from the start of Remy Hohadner’s Level). *MP cost: 600 *Cooldown: 12 seconds Plasmatic Thrower: Remy goes cluster blast mode and does a skill attack version of long range C5 with larger AoE to inflict multi hit damage to affected enemies (This skill requires Remy Hohadner is Level 10). *MP cost: 800 *Cooldown: 12 seconds Blasting Rush: (Acts like the Storm Rush mechanics from Dynasty Warriors 8, execute this skill by pressing and ) Remy stands in a ready shooting position with his cannons while he doing a finger gun pose. Press and/or hold the button to fires a barrage of plasma beams left or right repeatedly in wide area in front. Press the or let the Storm Rush is over, he fires both cannons at the same time to shoot a streams of plasma beams in front that inflicts multi hit damage and spiral knocks the enemies away slightly at last hit from Storm Rush Stance cancelling attack (This skill requires Remy Hohadner is Level 20). During Storm Rush stance, it can move forward via directional pad (not analog stick) during his Storm Rush ready position. Storm Rush Stance effect last for 8 seconds. *MP cost: 1000 *Cooldown: 40 seconds Plasmatic Beam: (Chargeable) Remy's cannons set into a high beam mode and fires large stream of plasma beam in front over 10 meters in range to inflict multi hit damage. Afterwards, it creates a large plasma explosion over 10 meters in line that grounded foes are knocked away from the blast via crashing knockback, while airborne foes are spiral-launched in place. However the longer he charged, the more powerful will be, but Remy cannot be move while charging. Longer charged version, Plasmatic Beam's duration is increased, and while the beam is being shot, tapping the or button to fire a larger beam (This skill requires Remy Hohadner is Level 30). *MP cost: 1200 (uncharged), 400 (charged) *Cooldown: 40 seconds (uncharged), 80 seconds (charged) Plasmatic Streams: Remy's cannons set into a high spread beam mode and fires a fanning radiating beams of plasma from his cannons in a very wide arc in front of him to inflict multi hit damage and spiral knock/juggle the affected enemies into the air. Afterwards, it creates a multiple small plasma explosions over 10 meters in the small beam's path that spiral knock the enemies away from the blast (This skill requires Remy Hohadner is Level 30). *MP cost: 1400 *Cooldown: 40 seconds Musou Attacks (Positron Gerobi) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Remy's cannons set into positron mode and fires off an enormous plasma beams directly over 20 meters in front of him to inflict multi hit damage and spiral knock/juggle the affected enemies into the air. Afterwards, it creates a multiple large positron explosions over 10 meters in the line of beams's path that spiral knock the enemies away from the blast via Spiral Hard Knockdown. This Musou Attack is learned from the start of Remy Hohadner’s Level. , (Positron Blasting) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Remy's cannons set into positron mode and fires a enormous plasma beams at the ground with his plasma cannons, creating a large explosion that inflict multi hit damage and spiral knock/juggle the affected enemies into the air via Spiral Hard Knockdown. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Remy Hohadner is Level 10 and is usable in mid air. Direction buttons (not Analog Stick), (Plasmatic Combo) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Remy's cannons set into positron mode and fires a repeated version of Plasmatic Rays multiple times while he walks forward slowly and the final shot with a Plasmatic Streams as he doing a finger gun. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Remy Hohadner is Level 20 and is usable with the Direction buttons. Alternate Musou Attack - R1 + (Flashing Beams) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Remy draws a pistol and fires a single bullet shot. If the shot hits the enemy, Remy knocks a connected opponent with his psychic punch, and then fires both his cannons at the airborne enemy that inflicts multi hit damage and spiral knock the juggled away via Spiral Hard Knockdown. Unblockable. If the shot doesn't hit, Remy fires both his cannons at cross formation beams that inflicts multi hit damage and spiral knock the affected enemies away at last hit. If the shot hits the enemy too far away from him more than 4 meters, Remy turns around behind and his cannons fire a beam that hit the far away enemy. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Remy Hohadner is Level 30 and is usable with the R1 button. (Rolling Gerobi) (Requires 2 Musou bars and instead of Positron Cannon): Remy's cannons set into positron mode and rotating with both cannons firing enormous plasma beams that sweeps the vicinity around him over 20 meters to inflict multi hit damage and spiral knock/juggle the affected enemies into the air. Afterwards, it creates a multiple large positron explosions around him that spiral knock the enemies away from the blast via Spiral Hard Knockdown. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Remy Hohadner is Level 40. (Gerobi Beams) (Requires all 3 Musou bars and instead of Rolling Positron): Remy summons more cannons up to 10 cannons in total and sets them into positron modes, then he charges the burst of plasma energy with his cannons and the surrounding enemies over 30 meters AoE will force to flinch state and multiple hits (force flinch has no damage). After charging enough energy, Remy fires a multiple enormous concentrated positron beams in a phalanx formation directly in front of him. Inflicts multiple hits several times, damage and spiral knocks the affected enemies up into the air for every hit. After the plasma beams are fired, it creates a massive expanding plasma explosion around it in the blast area. The explosion from Ultimate Musou generates a electro-magnetic storms over a huge area lasting about 10 seconds. The amount of hits and damage are varied depending on the time holding the button to longer charge. Also regardless of charging, the enemies will blast in the air who caught via spiral launch and any enemies K.Oed will blast violently into low earth orbit and left out from the battlefield. Ultimate Musou Attack's area is determined by stage charging with the Circle button: *Stage 1 (simply tapping the button): Small damage, 100 hits, the positron beam last 5 seconds. *Stage 2 (holding the button for 5 seconds and release): Medium damage, 200 hits, the positron beam last 10 seconds. *Stage 3 (holding the button for 10 seconds or longer): Large damage, 300 hits, the positron beam last 15 seconds. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Remy Hohadner is Level 50 along with Gerobi Ultima. Burst Attack (Gerobi Ultima) (Burst Mode required and instead of Gerobi Beams): Remy leisurely summons more cannons up to 10 cannons in total and sets them into positron modes while he prepares for his Burst Attack. As his burst attack starts, Remy fires a small positron shots repeatedly left or right in a sequential manner multiple times. As his burst attack continues, Remy dashes forward with his cannons revolving around in front to form a gatling gun formation and fires a barrage of small positron shots before manipulating them into a phalanx formation to perform "Plasma Streams" (one for each cannon) for inflict multiple hit juggle. On the final blow and the burst attack is over, he attack ends with a stage 3 charging Gerobi Beams that inflicts multiple hits several times, damage and spiral knocks the affected enemies into great heights in the sky. K.Oed enemies from Tohoru’s Burst Attack explosion will blast violently into low earth orbit and left out from the battlefield. The explosion from the final blow of Burst Attack generate a electro-magnetic storms over a huge area lasting about 20 seconds. This Burst Attack is requires to learn when Remy Hohadner is Level 50 along with Gerobi Beams. Special Features All characters use a Burst Mode. Burst Mode: Temporally doubles the characters’ movement speed, stats and gain unlimited MP, also able to use Burst Attack. Burst Mode last for 30 seconds. All characters use can Dash skill. Dash: This ability allows the characters to move with increased movement speed. Fighting Style Remy Hohadner is arguably the second purely ranged character to effectively be given access to his plasma cannons as a primary means of combat and tricky movesets to work with due to the "Battle Range Combat" type. Remy is the so-called "Glass Cannon" meaning that he can deal heavy amounts of damage from afar, but is dangerously vulnerable to enemies are closer to him and inflict any amount of damage in turn. However, unlike the Permadeath Characters, his defense rate is higher and below average health rate (This below average health can be countered with a temporally HP increasing armors, accessories and runes with Vitality attribute. Similar to Sarara, most of his range attacks are multi hit splash damage for eliminating large enemy troop units, and stalling enemy officers and bosses from afar. Also his aerial Charge moves are tricky even he's in the air for skilled players. His plasma cannon shots are straight forward consist of three hit splash damage every shot they land, making it very useful, but it can lock on the enemy with R1 button. With Remy's moveset, which heavily relies on plasma related beams to blast enemies from the distance easily. Despite having a average attack and movement speed, Remy possesses a higher combo rating for his skills and Musou Attacks. In addition to damage dealer ranged character, equip his weapons with further damage enhancing elements such as Slash and Landscape. Ability is used to increase damage for his skills and Air can be used to increase damage usage of his Aerial Charge Combos (but, its optional). Certain-kill, and Aggression are used for increasing the damage output of his Musou and Burst attacks. In addition, he can equipped any armors, accessories and runes with Wise attribute to further maximize his damage output because Remy's main stat was INT. Weapons Unlock requirements Clear Stage 10 "Agents from Another Dimension" along with Tohoru Kazaragi, Kiyōka Katazuma, Kiyōma Katazuma and Shizune Mashiro. Trivia *Remy Hohadner is the only character in Kagihime Monogatari: Eikyuu Alice Musou and while he is not appear in Kagihime Monogatari: Eikyuu Alice Rondo. *His outfit is similar to Joshua Arcatelier's outfit with a except with a color pallet swap. The whole character is loosely similar to Remy Odhner from Gunslinger Stratos series. **In terms of the character names, his last name was "Hohadner" instead of "Odhner". **His Facial look is loosely similar to Remy's except with round eye glasses. *Remy's personality is similar to Remy's except with genius nature and mixed with Zhong Hui from Dynasty Warriors 8. **In terms of voice actor, both Lorina and Remy are shared with the same voice actor of Miyuki Sawashiro. *Remy's movesets are unique and loosely based on Zhong Hui except his weapons was flying cannons instead of flying swords unlike Zhong Hui and he is a ranged character. **The term "Gerobi" is a large prolonged beam attacks from various Gundam versus games. **The term "Positron" is the antimatter counterpart of the electron. **His Huge AoE Musou Attack Rolling Gerobi is similar to the Wing Gundam Zero's iconic "Rolling Buster Rifle" maneuver from Gundam wing, where the Wing Zero would split the twin buster rifle into two rifles, aim them to either side and fire whilst the mobile suit rotates. *Remy is the another character along with other 4 are from the distant future of 21XX other being Palme Karasawa and Leos Kelper. navigation menu Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Sarara Side Characters Category:Battle Range Combat Type Characters Category:Bosses Category:Enemy Officers Category:Unlockable Characters